The Way It Should Be
by Ryann Winner
Summary: My first Takari (I just love Takari). Kari moves away to college after high school with her family. While there, she discovers a secret. How is TK involved? Read and find out.


The Way it Should Be   
by RyAnn Winner  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one in this story but Aaron and Suki. Everyone else is property of someone besides me.  
  
Here is my second Digimon fic. Thank you to those who read and reviewed on my last story "Kick". Now, on with the show. Hope you enjoy this one! Reviews are nice. I love reviews.  
  
  
It had been five years. Five years since she had seen anyone except her brother Tai and his wife Sora. She missed everyone. Now, she was back. Back in her hometown. It was the best job offer she could ever hope to have. Working as a freelance photographer through the local newspaper.   
Adjusting the strap of her purse, Kari Kamiya took a hold of her son's hand and walked into their new apartment building. She was lucky to find this place on such short notice. It was close to both her work and her son's school. On the way up to her floor, she passed a young man who looked familiar. She passed it off as the fact that she was in her old home, and she was feeling nostalgic.  
"Mommy, are we almost there? My feet and legs hurt." Kari looked down at her son, smiled, and picked him up.  
"That better sweetie?" He nodded his head and the two went on their way.  
  
At the same time, a young man, about her age, was leaving his place and going over to help his brother with his band's rehearsal. TK Takaishi was his brother's band's manager/substitute guitarist.   
"Oh, man, Matt is going to kill me. This is the third time this month I've been late." He ran out his door and down the stairs. On the way down, he passed a young woman and he could have sworn he had seen her before.   
"That looks like Kari." He missed his best friend from school. He looked at her and noticed the small child around six years old she had with her. "Oh, well. Can't be her. She didn't have a kid."  
The alarm on his watch went off. "Three o'clock. Now I'm really in for it." He took off running as fast as he could for the studios. He had wanted to at least welcome the new tenants, but time (and his brother) was just not on his side at the moment.  
  
It had been a week since Kari had moved back home. It felt so good to see her brother and his wife on a regular basis. Not to mention the fact that she kept running into so many people she had known when she was here for school. She had always disliked the fact that her parents had moved while she was still in her senior year of high school. Her parents had let her live with her best friend TK and his mom until graduation. She had always been thankful for that. However, she had to move back in with her parents that summer. They had wanted to spend time with her before she went off to college. She also had a secret she didn't want anyone to know. They would have been so disappointed in her.  
She had gone to a college far away because they offered the best study in photography and had given her almost a full ride. She took classes so she could graduate early and start her career. She had started in the local paper and now was starting a new job.   
Kari had not been back to Odaiba since her brother's wedding five years earlier. She had looked forward to seeing all her old friends the digi-destined. Especially her best friend, TK. When she got there, it seems that there had been an emergency in his and Matt's family, so they weren't able to attend. She was so disappointed. Everyone else had been there, though.  
"Mommy," a small voice interrupted her thoughts.   
"Yes, sweetie?"  
"I had a bad dream. Can I stay in here with you?"  
Kari just nodded her head and helped him up. He curled up beside her and was asleep almost immediately. Looking down at her son, Kari felt the familiar rush of love through her. His eyes were the same as his father's, but he had her hair coloring. His face was a perfect blend of the two of them. She still wonders how she could have given him away. She had thought about giving him up for adoption, but as soon as she heard his heart beat for the first time, she knew she couldn't. He was her life. Everything was about him now. He was first in her life. She had named him Aaron because the name means light-bringer. He truly had brought light to her world. Laying a soft kiss upon his brown hair, she turned out the lights and went to sleep.  
  
"TK, you're late again. What is this, the sixth time in one month? What has gotten into you?" Matt was looking cross as TK came walking into rehearsal fifteen minutes late.  
"Sorry, Matt. But, ever since I started going back to school, I don't have as much time as I used to." TK looked sheepish and irritated at the same time.  
"I know, but what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't pick on you." Matt returned with his smirk in place and a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
"A better one." The younger one returned the look with one that was identical in looks and color.  
"Ha ha. Come on lets get started. We don't have all day ya know."  
TK picked up his guitar, tuned it, and they started rehearsals.  
Two hours later, rehearsal was over. Matt and TK went out for coffee as they did every time. They went to the local coffee shop, ordered their usual, and sat down for their brother-to-brother talk.   
"So, squirt, what's going on in your life since I last talked to you, oh, two days ago?"  
"Not much, just studying. I didn't think it would be this hard. But, if I want to be a true manager to you guys, I need all the help I can get."  
"True, but you need to also get a life. Any new girls that could be a possibility?"  
"No. The ones at school are just a little too young, and the ones that are my age are already involved with someone." TK took a thoughtful sip of his coffee.  
"What about that new girl in your building. I've seen her, and she's a real looker."  
"Yeah. I try to talk to her, but I never see her, and when I do, I don't have time to stop and talk. She still seems familiar, like I know her somehow."  
"Still can't figure that one out, huh? Ah well, maybe one day."  
"Maybe."   
Matt looked at the clock on the wall. "Man, I told Mimi I'd be home by now. She's gonna kill me."  
"I love it. The great Matt Ishida whipped by a girl. And not just any girl, Mimi. I still don't understand why she married you. Which, by the way, we are all still ticked at you for running off and getting married."  
"Well, it was just a spur of the moment thing. We really wanted to and didn't want to wait. Yes, we will do a ceremony for everyone soon. I still get dozens of threatening calls if I don't." Matt downed the rest of his coffee as he stood to leave.  
"See ya." Matt left, rushing out the door. As much as he joked, he dearly loved his wife. He and Mimi had run off one weekend about a year ago and had returned married. Everyone was upset with them for not including them in that special event, but they were also very happy for them too.  
TK put enough money on the table for the coffee and a tip and left. Instead of going straight home, he took a detour through the park. As he walked along, he thought over his life. It seems that everyone was doing what they wanted and with someone special too. His brother had his band and Mimi. Tai and Sora Kamiya had been married for five years, with a child on the way, and both were successful in what they did. Izzy Izumi was a successful programmer, and he and his girlfriend had started a business that was off to a flourishing start. Ken Ichijouji and Davis Motomiya both had become professional soccer players and were each dating someone seriously. Ken was dating Yolei Inoe and Davis was dating someone he had met the last year of high school. Yolei was helping Izzy on the side, when she wasn't with Ken. Joe Kido was a successful doctor and was engaged to a fellow doctor he had met in med school. Even Cody Hido was dating someone exclusively. TK sighed. He was lonely. He wasn't afraid to admit it.   
He had tried to date, he really had. But, no one lived up to his expectations. Only one could, and she left and apparently never looked back.   
Kari Kamiya had been his best friend since they were both the youngest digi-destined at eight years old. They had been through so much together. Even went out together a few times during high school. It was even starting to get serious right before high school graduation. They had even talked about marriage. He had thought they loved each other. He had taken her to a nice restaurant the night before she had to move in with her parents.  
  
  
**flashback**  
Kari came out of the room she was staying in and TK had to keep a tight control on his jaw or it would hit the floor. She was wearing a floor length pearl dress with a halter-top and a slit past her knee. She twirled for him and his self-control almost lost itself. The dress was backless and Kari had pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She was wearing only a light foundation and lip-gloss. The only jewelry she wore were the diamond earrings TK had given her for graduation.  
"You look amazing." was all TK could come up with.  
"You don't look so bad yourself." He was dressed in a dark navy three-button suit, with a blue shirt and yellow tie. The shirt did amazing things to his eyes, and the tie just made his golden hair even more golden.   
"Thanks. You ready." Kari nodded and took the arm TK offered her. "By mom. We're going."  
"Have fun you two. I won't be here when you get back. The boss wants me to cover something out of town this weekend. Be safe Kari, and I'll miss you. It was fun having you here. Almost as if I had a daughter."  
"Thanks, Ms. Takaishi. It has meant so much that you let me stay here while I finished school. I'm going to miss you too."  
The two women hugged and then Kari and TK left.  
The dinner was amazing. The couple danced all night. It was a night to remember.   
When they returned home, Kari went into her room to do some last minute packing.  
"I'm going to miss you, you know." She was interrupted from packing by strong arms around her waist and a soft voice in her ear.  
Kari turned in TK's arms. She put her arms around his neck. TK leaned in, she leaned up, and together, their lips met in a kiss. The kiss started out as one of love, but slowly turned into one of passion. TK's hands were rubbing Kari's bare back and hers were playing with his hair. His hands eventually made their way to the clasp on Kari's dress. Her hands were undoing the buttons on his shirt. Things heated up from there.  
  
Morning sunlight filtered through the room and landed on the young man's face lying in bed. He felt something stir beside him and smiled. Memories came rushing back to him, and he smiled even wider. Opening his eyes, he saw two maroon ones staring back at him.  
"Good morning." Kari gave TK a quick kiss. "Sorry, but I have to get up now. My parents are expecting me this afternoon. If I don't leave soon, I won't make it."  
TK ran his hand through Kari's hair and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
"It's okay. I have to meet Matt for something about our summer trip abroad anyway. I'll just talk to you when I get back this fall, okay?"  
"Sure, I'll call you soon when I get settled into my apartment at school."  
With that, Kari was up, and getting a shower. TK headed to his mom's room to take his shower. After they had both had their showers, TK helped Kari load her car, and said good bye.   
"I'll call you." She yelled out the window as her car took off down the street.  
**end flashback**  
  
  
She never called him. He had waited and waited for the call. He first made up excuses, then finally accepted she wasn't going to call him. That had been six years ago. He had hoped to see her at her brother's wedding, but a death in the family prevented him and Matt from attending.   
There were many times he had been tempted to ask Tai about her, but chickened out because it hurt too much to think of her.  
TK just kept walking through the park.  
  
On the other side of the park, Kari was walking back from the movies. Tai had offered to keep Aaron for her, and since she rarely had nights to herself, she jumped at the chance. Not that she didn't love spending time with her son; it was just nice to be able to spend some time for just herself.  
She too was lost in thoughts of her and TK's last moments together. 'He had looked so hot that night, and was so sexy and tender later.' Kari berated herself. 'You have got to stop thinking about that. He probably has someone now. Besides, even if he didn't, he would be angry.' She should have called him she knew. But, how do you tell someone (not just anyone, one who's your best friend) that you are pregnant and it's his. She was too scared to ask anyone if he was seeing someone. She still cared deeply for him and, she reluctantly admitted it, she still loved him. She had so looked forward to seeing him at Tai's wedding. She wasn't sure if she would have told him about Aaron, but it would have been nice to have seen him at least. Tai and Sora both told her to tell him.  
  
  
**flashback**  
Kari stood at the door to her brother's new home. She had just arrived for the weekend. It was his and Sora's wedding, and Kari was to be maid of honor.  
"KARI" Tai yelled and swept her up in a bear hug.  
"It's nice to see you too Tai, but I can't breathe."   
"Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." Tai just smirked his infamous smirk and put her down.  
"That's alright. Where's Sora?" They walked into the kitchen. Tai reached into the fridge and pulled out two sodas. He handed one to Kari.  
"She and her mom went out for some last minute things. It's just you and me tonight. Did you bring Aaron?"  
"No. I didn't want to have to explain him when I was only going to be here for the weekend. I also thought it would be better if I told everyone about him before they met him."  
"Kari, we talked about this. Everyone is going to find out sooner or later, especially TK. How do you think he is going to feel when he finally finds out? The sooner you tell him, the better his reaction."  
"I know. I'll try to get him alone this weekend and talk to him."  
"That's my girl." Tai gave Kari and softer hug this time. "Now, come on, let me show you where you will be staying."  
  
It was after dinner; Kari and Tai were sitting around watching one of their favorite movies from childhood. It was one of their favorite traditions. Whenever they got together, they would watch a movie and reminisce about when they used to watch it. They were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.  
"Hello...Oh, Hi Matt...No, that's okay, I understand...Family's important...Tell your dad our thoughts and prayers are with him...I'll tell you all about it. We're taping it, you can just watch it...We'll survive...Bye." With that, Tai hung up the phone.  
"That was Matt. It seems one of his dad's brothers was in a serious accident. He and TK are leaving tonight to be with the family. He sends his regrets they can't be there."  
Kari got a look of relief on her face. She wasn't so sure how she was going to tell him, but now, it seems she's not going to have to.  
"This doesn't mean you're not going to have to tell him. He deserves to know."  
She just sighed and they went back to watching the movie.  
**End flashback**  
  
  
Kari had now reached her brother's house. She rang the doorbell and Sora answered. She was getting bigger, with only about two more months to go till her baby was due. Both her brother and his wife were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their firstborn.  
"Hi Kari, how was the movie?"  
"Great. I forgot what it was like without a bunch of screaming kids. Where's my brother and son?"  
"There in the living room. Come on in."  
The two women walked in the room. Kari couldn't contain her laughter. Aaron was sitting on Tai's back. Tai was obviously the horse. That wasn't what made her laugh though. Her son was using Tai's hair as the reigns. Tai had the most painful expression on his face. Kari wished she had her camera.  
She cleared her throat. "How are you feeling Trigger?"  
Tai and Aaron looked over at her. Tai just stuck his tongue out at her and with the reflexes honed over all his years of playing soccer, stood up, turned around, caught Aaron, and began blowing on his stomach making loud noises. Aaron was laughing at what his uncle was doing to him. Kari smiled at this. Tai was going to make a great father. He was already a great uncle.  
"Okay you two. That's enough. C'mon Aaron, we have to go home."  
"Aw, can't we stay a bit longer."  
"No, sweetie, I have some work to do when we get home."  
"Kari," she turned to look at her sister-in-law, "he can stay here if he likes. We still have some things of his here from the last time he stayed over."  
"Please, mom." Her son, obviously using a trick he learned from his uncle, turned his blue eyes into big blue puppy dog eyes.  
"Yeah, please Mom?" Tai, using the same trick, turned his brown eyes into big brown puppy dog eyes.   
She could never resist just one, but when you put the two together, it was devastating. Laughing softly, all she could do was agree. "All right. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon."  
She said goodbye to everyone, left, and went home to work.  
  
  
~~three months later~~  
Kari was looking through her mail when she came across the invitation.  
  
You are cordially invited  
to attend  
the Reunion  
of the Digi-Destined  
  
Saturday, April 12  
Noon  
at the home of  
Matt and Mimi Ishida  
  
After reading the invitation, she wondered how they knew where she was. The only ones who knew where she was were her brother and Sora. Looking at the front, she saw that her brother had forwarded it to her.  
"So, ya going?" Kari screamed at the voice that was right in her ear. She turned around to see her brother standing right behind her.  
After hitting him in the arm, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."  
"Aw, c'mon. It'll be fun. I know you haven't seen all of them for five years. Maybe this time you can see TK." He didn't come right out and say it, but the implication was there.  
"I suppose it would be a good chance to talk to him."  
"Not just tell him, but show him. We'll be bringing Suki, and you know how much Aaron loves his cousin."  
"I don't know...By the way, what were you doing reading over my shoulder anyway?"  
Tai just shrugged his shoulders. "Old habits die hard."   
"Ah, yes. You were quite annoying when you used to do that. How about some tea or something. Let's go up to my apartment."  
"You're on." The Kamiya siblings then proceeded up the stairs to her apartment.  
  
It was one day while Kari, Aaron, Sora, and Suki were in the park when it happened. Kari and Sora were talking, and Aaron wanted to play basketball. He saw his mom was busy talking to his aunt and didn't want to disturb her, so he walked over to the courts. It wasn't that far away and he could still see her, so he reasoned she could still see him.  
When he reached the courts, he saw someone else there. A man about his mom's age was also playing. He was really good. 'Maybe one day I'll have someone that can teach me to play that good.' The man missed a shot and the ball rolled over to where Aaron was. He picked up the ball and the man walked over to him.  
"Here's your ball mister. You're good. Do you play?"  
"Well, I used to when I was in high school, but I quit after that. I still play here whenever I can."  
"My dad used to play when he was in school too. My mom said he was very good."  
"Do you play with him?"  
"I don't know him. All I have is my mommy."  
"I'm sorry. You want to play with me? I can teach you a few tricks."  
"That would be fun."  
"Here's the ball, show me what you can do."  
Aaron took the ball and dribbled it, and tried to shoot, but he was too small to reach the net.  
"I missed." Aaron's face had a dejected look on it.  
"I wouldn't say that. You look like a natural to me. The nets just a little too high for you right now. I remember having trouble when I was your age. You'll get better, just keep practicing." TK rubbed the boy's head affectionately.  
"Thanks mister. My names Aaron." Aaron stuck his hand out for a shake.  
"I'm TK." TK reached over and shook his hand. The little boy was just too cute for words.  
"My mommy said that's my daddy's name. You and him have the same name. You even kind of look like him. My mommy shows me pictures of her and all her old friends all the time." Aaron picked up the ball and started dribbling and shooting again.  
TK went still. The boy had said his dad's name was TK too. How many TK's are in this world. Not too many he knew of. He then looked at the boy. His hair was a familiar brown color, as was the nose. Aaron looked at him and grinned. It then hit TK. The boy's eyes were the same as his, and he looked almost identical to him at that age.  
"Aaron..." Two frantic female voices called out. That was when he saw her. And she saw him and froze.  
  
A few minutes ago, Kari looked up from where she was talking with Sora, and couldn't see her son. She began to get worried. Sora looked over at her and saw the frantic look on her face and knew what was wrong. Almost as one, the two women began to call out Aaron's name. It was when Kari spotted the basketball courts did she realize where her son was. He was like his father in so many ways, this one in particular. He had an unquenching desire and love for the game of basketball. He would play it every chance he got. Kari ran over to the courts, preparing to both hug her son and strangle him at the same time. When she got there, she prepared to yell at him, but stopped when she saw whom he was talking to. A sinking feeling began to form itself in her heart. The man looked up and saw her. She looked at him and froze. 'This is it' she thought. 'Time to face the piper.'  
  
TK unfroze himself first and started walking towards Kari. His former digi-destined teammate, his best friend from high school, his love, his one time lover, and it seems, the mother of his child. Many different emotions were battling it out in his heart.   
Sora had seen what was happening. In order to keep Aaron from seeing what was inevitably going to happen, she asked Aaron if he wanted to go get some ice cream. Being a six-year-old boy, of course he said yes. She took his hand, went to get Suki, and led him to the ice cream shop across from the park.  
Kari's nerves were so sensitive at the moment, if you were to touch her with a feather, she would probably faint from shock. She knew this day would eventually come, but not like this. She knew TK would figure it out as soon as he saw his son. They were too much alike not to see it. A silent tear of fear crept down her cheek.  
By this time, TK had made his way over to her. Looking on her face for the first time in years, he saw that the years could not touch her. She still looked like she did the last time he had seen her. Her hair was still past her shoulders, and the eyes were the same maroon. The look in them, however, had changed. They were no longer completely innocent. There was still an innocence about them, but an older, wiser look was also in them. She had filled into a woman. There was no trace she had borne a child. She was as trim as ever.  
Kari could feel TK looking her over. She was, in turn, looking him over. His hair was the same golden mess she remembered. His body was now that of a man. His eyes, still that blue that made her heart stop. But, this time it wasn't the color that stirred her heart. It was the emotions she saw swirling around in them. Hurt and anger, but also sadness. Before she could realize it, a few rebellious tears made their way down her cheeks.  
"Why?" She was broken from her reprieve by the most heart wrenching word she had ever heard.  
"Not here." She didn't want to speak in such a public place. "Let's go back to my place. I know you have a lot of questions, and you are angry. Just let me call Sora to watch Aaron for a while."  
After Sora had reassured her that her and Tai would look after Aaron for as long as she needed, she motioned for TK to follow her. More and more butterflies were hatching from their cocoons in her stomach as her apartment building loomed closer and closer. She said many quick prayers to help her through this: to give her strength, to let her say the right thing, for him to be understanding, but mostly for her son. She prayed for the best situation to work itself out for him.  
Soon, they reached her building. TK was surprised to see that it was the building he, too lived in. He had been lost in his own thoughts and prayers and wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. He probably wouldn't have realized where they were if Kari hadn't called out "We're here."   
'I guess she was the girl I saw moving in all those months ago. The mystery is finally solved.' He thought ironically. 'Matt was right, I did figure it out.' By the time he had finished his thoughts, he looked around and realized they were in her apartment.   
Looking around, TK noticed all the pictures setting around. While she went into the kitchen to make them some tea, he looked around. There were many old pictures she had framed and put on the wall. There were some with the first set of destined, then some of the second, and some with both sets intertwined. Moving over to the mantle, he saw that these must have been her prized and most precious ones. On the right side was a picture of Tai and Sora on their wedding day. Next to it was Kari and her brother on that same day. She looked amazing in her dress, TK realized. On the other side of the mantle, she had a picture of her whole family that must have been taken while she was staying with them the summer before college. Also on that side, was a picture that took TK's breath. It was the picture the two had taken in America. He didn't have to look at it to know what it looked like. He must have looked at it hundreds of times over the past few years.   
In the center, holding the place of honor, was one that must have been taken right after their son's birth. She was looking very tired, but beautiful all the same. Her eyes had never held so much happiness as she held her newborn son. TK looked closely at the picture. To someone who didn't know her well, they would have missed it. There was also sadness in her eyes. That hurt his heart to see that. There shouldn't be any sadness in her eyes. He always thought they were too beautiful to hold sadness.  
The sound of ice in glasses brought him back to reality. Kari was standing before him with two glasses of water in her hand. "Sorry, we're all out of tea. I was going to the store this afternoon."  
"Water's fine. I always like it right after I play anyway."  
"I remember."  
The two both lapsed into silence; both lost in their own memories.  
  
After a short, but uncomfortable silence, Kari broke it.  
"I guess you would like to know why?" TK just nodded.  
"Alright. But, no interruptions 'til I'm done. I may just lose my nerve."  
Again, TK just nodded. Kari took a big breath of air and began.  
"It was about two months after I moved in with mom and dad. I started feeling sick and tired all the time. I went to the doctor, thinking it was the flu or something. It was then that I found out that I was pregnant. I first thought it was impossible, but then remembered our last night together. I hadn't forgot about it, just put it in the back of my mind to think about when I got really lonely."  
TK just looked thoughtful at the memory. He too had put it in the back of his mind until he and Kari were together again.  
"It turned out that it couldn't stay at the back of my mind.   
My parents were angry at first, but soon accepted the idea and fully supported me. Some of the friends I had made suggested I get rid of it, but that would have gone against everything that I believe in. I tried to call you when I first found out, but could never reach you. I then remembered you were abroad with Matt. By the time college started and I knew you would be home, I had turned into a chicken. What if you rejected me? What if you were upset that I hadn't tried to contact you someway? What if you tried to take it from me or make me get rid of it? I had already heard his heart beat for the first time, and knew in my heart, I could never give him up. I wanted to raise him.  
I knew all those 'what ifs' were just excuses, I knew deep down you would never do anything like that, but after a while I started to believe them. By then, Aaron was born, and I thought it was too late.   
Tai had convinced me to tell you at his wedding. Aaron was a year old by then. But, you had that emergency and couldn't come. As more time went on, I made more and more excuses. But then, about ten months ago, I moved back here. I knew that inevevitably I would have to tell you and all the others. Tai and Sora both made me agree to tell you the day of the reunion, but it looks like you found out before. Fate has a funny sense of humor."  
TK was thoughtful. Kari wasn't sure what was on his mind. Used to, she could read him like an open book, but apparently time had closed that book to her.  
"Does anyone else know?" If any of the others knew, he would be even more hurt.  
"Just Tai and Sora, but that's only because he is my brother and would see me during family get togethers and Sora was his fiancée." She knew he would have been hurt if she had told anyone else. Deep down, that's probably why she never told anyone she talked to, even Yolei. "It was hard keeping it from everyone. Especially Yolie. We would tell each other everything. Well, most everything." Kari blushed as memories assaulted her mind of her and TK's last night together.  
TK too turned red as he thought of what she just said. "Answer me this, why didn't, when you first came back, tell me then?"  
"I never saw you. I didn't know if you even still lived in the area or if you were seeing someone. I was too afraid to ask Tai. I was afraid he would say you were serious with someone or married or something. It would hurt me too much to know that."  
"I can understand that. I was also too afraid to ask someone in case I found out something like that. I would have been hurt also. But, it was important you talk to me."  
"I know, and I deeply regret all the mistakes I made. You are the father, and you deserved to know from the beginning."  
"Damn right I did!" Kari just blinked. In all the years she had known him, she had rarely heard him cuss. It was only when he was really mad or really confused that he did that. She just assumed the really mad. Tears started streaming down her face. She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. Flinging herself onto her bed, she cried herself to sleep.  
When she woke up, her bearings were off. She couldn't remember why she was in her bed this early, and why her son wasn't asking for his dinner. She thought about it, and remembered. She then burst into tears again. She hadn't meant to make him that angry. 'Think about it Kari. You had his child and waited six years to tell him. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to speak to you again.'  
'Shut up.' Kari told her inner voice. She hated it when it was right.  
Kari pushed herself out of bed and made her way to her kitchen. She started to fix herself some coffee. She doesn't usually drink the stuff, but she really needed the caffeine boost. She felt like one of Tai's old soccer balls and he had just put it through one tough workout.  
She stopped stirring the cream in when a hand reached out and stopped her. She turned surprised eyes up to meet blue.  
"I called Tai and asked if he could keep Aaron tonight. We need to talk, and I don't want to leave until we get this straightened out." He then did something that completely took her by surprise. He reached over and hugged her. She was so overwhelmed that she burst into tears again.  
TK stroked her hair and rubbed her back while she cried. When she was through, he grabbed her coffee, and led her into the living room. They both sat on the couch. The TV was on, so obviously TK had stayed there while she was in her room. She wondered why.  
"Why did you stay here when you were so mad at me?"  
"What? I wasn't mad." Kari just gave him a familiar look that said 'yeah right, and I'm the next Dark Master'.  
"Okay, okay. I'll admit I am mad. It's just not something you find out about and accept it over the period of a few hours. It will take awhile. Mostly I'm confused. I just need some time to get used to the fact."  
"So, you forgive me for not telling you?"  
"I forgive you for not telling me when you first found out, and for when you didn't tell me when he was a year old, and even for when you didn't tell me when you first returned to Odaiba. However, I am still not happy about the fact you've been here almost a year and have not bothered to try to get in touch with me."  
"I know. I didn't want to interrupt your life. What if you had been married or seriously involved. I didn't want to be the one that brought something into that relationship that may have ultimately ended it. I couldn't have lived with that on my conscience."  
"So, you thought that only hurting me was better than hurting two people?"  
"Yes. I mean no. I mean... That's not what I meant. I only meant..."  
"I know what you meant." TK took a heavy sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. "That was one of the things I always loved about you. The fact that you would hurt yourself before you would cause anyone else pain."  
The two adults just sat staring at things. Kari kept her eyes glued to her coffee cup. TK was staring at the mantle. Slowly, he rose up. He walked over to the mantle and picked up the center picture. He lovingly ran his fingers over the picture.  
"Tell me about him."  
"What?"  
"Our son. Tell me about him."  
"Where do I start?"  
"The beginning would be nice." Kari looked at TK and she could have sworn some of the old mischievous sparkle was back in his eyes.  
"Okay. He didn't have a very good start. I was in labor for what seemed like forever. They later told me it was only about twenty hours, but it sure seemed like a lot longer. It seems he was in breech position. They had to either turn him around, or do a C-section. They tried the first option and thankfully it worked. Sora was my coach, and she did an amazing job. Tai was upset that I didn't choose him, but he quickly got over it when Sora told him what to expect. I just hope he got over his fear before Sora gave birth to their daughter.  
Anyway, back to Aaron. He seemed to grow up so fast. He stayed with my parents until I finished college. I took an accelerated course so I wouldn't miss too much of his life. He grew up right before my eyes. His first steps, his first words, his first tooth, I remember them all so vividly."  
Kari looked at TK. His eyes were full of unshed tears. She didn't even have to ask why they were there. She knew if she had missed any of her son's milestones because she didn't even know he existed, she would feel the exact same way. She then saw with amazing clarity how TK must have felt. She then cried again. This time though, not for herself. This was not the time to be selfish. She was crying for TK. For the fact that he wasn't even given the chance to be a dad. For Matt. For the fact he didn't even know he was an uncle, and he would have been as great a one as Tai. She had thought so since she had seen how he treated TK in the digital world. For Mimi. For the fact she was an aunt by marriage. For everyone else. For the fact that they hadn't even had a chance to meet Aaron. Even for TK's parents. They were grandparents and didn't even know it. And finally for Aaron. He had another whole set of family he didn't even know about and deserved to.  
"Ah, Kari, why are you crying. You got to see it all from the time he was born. I should be the one crying not you. I always hated it when you cried."   
She told him all the thoughts that were running through her mind. He just gathered her in his arms and let her cry until she was done.  
When she was done, she tried to sit up, but the arms around her held her too close to their owner. She went to wipe away her tears, but found that they weren't there. Someone had already done it for her.   
"TK..."   
He turned his face down to look at her. Looking into her eyes he saw it. The same look she used to give him. He also saw complete and utter sorrow in them.  
"I really am sorry TK. So very, very sorry. I usually think of others before myself, but it seems this time that I put my own fears and feelings before anyone else's."  
"You could never do that."  
"I could, and I did. Don't try to smooth it over for me TK Takaishi."  
"Sorry."  
"s'alright"   
"s'alright" The two grown adults launched into a bit that they used to do when they were younger. As they continued, all the pent up emotion had to go somewhere, so it came out as laughter. Before the two were aware of it, they were holding their sides and tears of mirth were falling down their faces.  
It took awhile, but the laughter eventually died down. Kari noticed the time. "I'm sorry, TK, but I'm afraid I have to say goodnight. There's a crucial meeting at work early in the morning."  
"Then I will say goodnight."  
Kari walked him to the door. There, he drew her into a hug and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. TK turned to walk to his apartment, which by coincidence, was only around the corner from hers. He stopped and turned back around when he heard her call his name. He walked back to where she stood just outside her door.  
Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked thoughtful before she spoke again. "Um, could you do me one favor? Could you not tell anyone?"  
"Not even Matt?"  
"Alright, only Matt. But, only if you promise to get him to promise not to tell Mimi."  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone, but only because I know Matt will tell Mimi, and therefore, the world will know. I also have one condition - don't wait six years to tell them."  
"I won't. Um, when will I talk to you again?"  
"I'm not going to lie and say tomorrow because I don't know when it will be. I still am upset about the fact you didn't tell me. And I still have a lot to think over in my head." With that, he walked off down the hall. Kari turned to go back in her apartment. Strangely she wasn't that upset over TK's last comment. She knew she would talk to him again. But, what would it be like? She went to bed pondering that last question.  
  
Saturday, April 12 - The Ishida House  
She was late. She knew she was late. The reason was two fold. One, her son just had to finish watching the cartoon he had started. Two, she was as nervous as a kitten getting caught in his first tree. Her fingers were shaky as she rang the doorbell. It was loud inside and she wondered how long she would have to wait. It turned out she didn't have to wait long at all.  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
"Sure, Princess Mimi. Can I come in?"  
Mimi just stared at the woman on her front porch. Kari recognized when Mimi realized just who it was standing on her porch.  
"KARI" And suddenly, Kari was having flashbacks to when she first arrived on Tai's doorstep the weekend of his wedding. "Come in, come in. How have you been? What have you been doing? Where are you living?..."  
As Mimi continued to rattle off questions, Kari took her son's hand and led him inside. Once inside, she couldn't even take a single step before she was assaulted by the Destined each trying to hug and talk to her all at once. She saw Tai pick up Aaron and take him to safety.   
Before she knew it, she was being physically drug into the living room by Yolei. Yolei pushed her down on the couch and sat beside her.  
"All right, girl. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Anyone special?"  
Kari answered all questions that were volleyed at her. After awhile, she felt a tug on her leg. She looked down into the blue eyes of her son.  
"Mommy, who are all these people?"  
Kari reached down and picked up her son. "Sweetie, these are all of mommy's old friends. Remember me telling you about them?" Her son just nodded his head.  
And then, as if everyone was attached to the same light bulb, they all got the same idea.   
"MOMMY!?"   
"Kari, this is your son?" Joe asked, as he was always one to speak bluntly.  
Before she could answer, another voice answered for her. "No, he's our son."  
Everyone turned to look at the voice. To everyone's but Kari's, Tai's, and Sora's shock, it was TK.  
No one said anything for a long period of time. Finally it was Matt who broke the silence.  
"You had a son, and you didn't tell me?!"  
"Well, I myself just found out a month ago."  
"How did all this come about?" Izzy, ever thirsty for any kind of knowledge, was the one to ask this.  
Between the two of them, TK and Kari managed to fill everyone in on what had happened up to this point. No one said anything after they were finished. Kari looked about ready to cry again. Yolei and TK both noticed this and moved at the same time. Yolei stood up and TK moved to sit beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders.  
Again, it was Matt who broke the silence.  
"Where have you been squirt. You just quit showing up for rehearsals. I left dozens of messages on your machine."  
Kari was also interested in his answer. As it was, she hadn't seen or heard from him since the night he found out about Aaron.  
"I needed sometime to myself where I could think. So, I left for awhile. I knew if I were here in town, there would be too many interruptions. This was something that required my undivided attention. I went back to one of the beaches we visited on our trip that summer after high school."  
"Kari," Kari turned to Yolei who had moved to sit on the arm of the chair Ken was sitting in. "I was just wondering, why you didn't tell us sooner."  
Kari's eyes watered, and her heart constricted. She was dreading this moment from the time she got up this morning. She felt something grab her hand. She looked down and saw that TK had taken her hand in a reassuring grip. Her shoulder was being squeezed in comfort. She looked into TK's eyes and saw forgiveness. In her heart, she felt the constriction lessen. If TK could forgive her, then she shouldn't doubt the friends gathered around her.  
"Well, I know it's been done and said before, but until you get into a situation like this, you wouldn't understand that you could really feel like this. I was afraid you would be disappointed in me. Me. The bearer of light. Sweet, innocent Kari. How could she have done this? I know you will say you wouldn't have been, but before you do, look deep inside yourself and think about your answer."  
As everyone thought about what she said, she got up and left. She just had to get out of that room. She wasn't sure if she could stand to see the eyes of all her friends with disappointment and disapproval in them. She went to find her son. No matter how she was feeling, Aaron would always make her feel better.   
She found him out by the basketball hoop where Matt and TK would play. She just watched him from her spot behind a tree. He looked so adorable out there with his face scrunched up in concentration trying to make a basket. He shot, and as always, he missed. He still wasn't quite tall enough to make a basket.  
"He's a natural, just like his father. Give him time and he'll be making every shot he tries. Although, I always hoped your son would take up soccer after his father."  
"Ha, ha Davis. Very funny." It was a running thing with the three of them. Davis finally accepted the fact that Kari would never love him, at least not the way he wanted.   
"After you left, TK wanted to come out here. Tai told him to wait, that you probably wanted to be alone. Unknown to Tai, though, I snuck out to come talk to you." Davis leaned against the tree and crossed his arms. He thought for a second before continuing.  
"You were right. We would have said we weren't, but deep down, we would have been. It's not that we would intentionally do it, it's just human nature. No offense against anyone else in the group, but I personally would have thought it would have been anyone else in this predicament besides you and TK. We truly aren't disappointed or anything like that. We're just in shock."  
"Are you mad I didn't tell you sooner?"  
"I can't speak for the rest of the group, but I'm not. I understand. Not about this, but about worrying what other people will think of me."  
"You?"  
"Yes, me."  
"Wow, you do have a heart."  
"I'm wounded Kari." Davis threw his hands over his heart and staggered.   
They had a good laugh over that. "Thanks Davis, I really needed that."  
Kari gave Davis a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. Smiling, she let him lead her back into the house.  
  
Tai was the first to spot them coming in. "Davis, I told TK not to go out there, but you do."  
"Tai, stop being so big brother on me. For your information, Davis helped me out."  
"Davis? Goggle boy? Davis?"  
"Yes, Yolie. Is that so hard to believe?"  
While Yolie and Davis were arguing, TK walked over to Kari, took her hand, and led her back outside to the hoop where their son was playing.  
"Kari, I'm sorry for running and not telling you where I went. I already know you're going to say 'That's okay. I know why you did.' I wanted to think, as I told Matt and everyone earlier.   
It took me longer than I expected. There was more to think about the more I thought about everything. I finally came to several realizations. I was never truly mad, just upset and confused as to why you didn't tell me in the first place. I thought over all you said that night. I thought and thought about it."  
TK then leaned against the tree that held Davis up not to long ago. Instead of just crossing his arms like Davis did, he brought Kari into them.  
"The realization hit me about a week before I left to come back here. You were right I don't think I would have wanted such an interruption in my life if I did have someone special. My mind was too muddled to think clearly before then.  
As soon as I figured that out, then other things began to fall into place. I wanted to be there to see our son grow up. I want to teach him basketball. I want to tell him about girls. I also wanted him to have other siblings. With you." With that statement, Kari's eyes widened and she turned to look up at TK. Deep within his eyes, she could see all the love he ever had for her. There was also something she had wanted to see many years ago. The love that said he would always be there for her.   
"Kari, will you marry me?" As he asked this, he released her and got down on one knee.  
Now, Kari was stunned. This was something she had wanted for so long years ago. But, now, she was hesitant. Was he asking because he loved her, or because of their son. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him stop shooting and watch what was going on. She knew she couldn't be selfish. She did love TK. They could make it work.  
"Yes, TK, yes." The grin on his face was competing with the sun in brightness.  
"Aaron, sweetie, could you come over here for a minute. I want you to meet someone."  
Aaron came running over to them. "I already know him. His name's TK, just like you said my daddy's was."  
"Come here." Kari reached down and picked up their son so he was looking at his father.  
"Sweetie, this is your father. We're going to be a family. Would you like that?"  
Aaron thought it over for a minute. "This means I'm going to have a daddy, a real daddy?"  
"It sure is squirt."  
"Squirt?"  
"Yeah, it's what your Uncle Matt calls me."  
"I have another uncle?"  
"Yep."  
"Cool. I think it's going to be neat to have my daddy. Can you teach me how to play basketball? I want to be as good as you." Aaron looked at his father with something close to hero worship in his eyes. For as long as he could remember, his mom had told him stories of his dad. Now that he had met him, it was going to be the coolest thing, in his six year old opinion, to be able to call someone dad. And not just any old someone, his real dad.  
TK saw the look in his son's eyes. He almost couldn't get the words out of his throat because the lump was blocking them. "Sure, son. I'd like to teach you basketball. But first, would you like to meet your Aunt Mimi and Uncle Matt?"  
Aaron nodded his head and reached out his arms to TK so he could finally be held by his daddy. TK took him in his arms. The feeling was just indescribable. He vowed never to miss an opportunity to be close to his son.   
As father and son walked into the house, Kari followed with happy tears in her eyes. She still had a small niggling doubt about TK's motives. She didn't want to be walking into something that could eventually harm her son more than it could help him.  
She found them in the family room. Matt was holding him and Mimi was fussing over him. Aaron was just rolling his eyes. He hated for anyone to treat him like a baby. Even his brand new aunt it seems.  
"Mommy, my new aunt and uncle are so cool."  
"What about us?" This came from a pouting Davis.  
"I think all of you are cool." This seemed to pacify Davis. He went back to arguing with Yolei.  
Kari just smiled at her son. "Okay mister, nap time. No arguments either. They will all still be here when you wake up. It's been a long day, and if you want to stay up 'til the end of the party, you need a nap."  
"Okay." Kari reached for her son, but a hand stopped her. Matt was looking at her left hand. More specifically, her ring finger.  
"I see he finally got around to giving it to you. He saw that while we were abroad that summer after you two finished high school. He said that when you graduated from college, he was going to ask you to marry him. When he didn't hear from you, I just assumed he had gotten rid of the ring. Guess I was wrong. Congratulations little sister." Matt kissed her cheek as he transferred Aaron to her.  
"Thanks Matt."   
Kari took her son upstairs and tucked him into the bed Mimi had said she could use. Kissing his baby soft hair, she left the room.  
  
Pausing at the door to the living room, she looked over at all her friends. She truly felt blessed. They had accepted what she had done without anger. She said a quick prayer and thanked God for them. TK then saw her and walked over to her. Taking her into his arms, he kissed the top of her head.  
"I love you, Kari."  
She had waited her whole life for him to say those words. Now that he had said them, they sounded as sweet and heavenly as the spring rain hitting a lake. She no longer had any doubts about his motives. Matt's comments about the ring quenched all remaining doubts.  
"I love you, TK." The words leaving her mouth tasted a lot better than she could ever have imagined.   
He just hugged her tighter. From the circle of his arms, Kari looked out over all her friends. No, they were not her friends, they were her family. She knew that no matter what happened, they would always be there for her.  
She felt soft, warm fingers cup her chin. TK drew her face up to his. Locking eyes, he captured her lips with his. The two shared a sweet, love filled kiss. The first of many.  
  
And from his perch on top of the stairs, a little boy watched it all. He finally had his daddy. His mommy was happy. His new uncles and aunts were going to be fun. Watching his mommy and daddy kiss, he grinned one that would rival both his dad's and his uncles' grins. Carefully tiptoeing back to bed, he crawled in. As he drifted to sleep, only one thing was on his mind. This is the way it should be.  
  
  
NOTES: Well, what did you think? See, no one died in this one. (If you're not sure what I'm talking about, I'm referring to my last story "Kick"). This went way longer than I expected. I figured ten pages or so, but it turned out to be nineteen. Ah well, I guess the creative juices were overflowing in me. God bless 'til next time. R. Winner.  
  



End file.
